AFTER ALLEGIANT
by DivergentInitiate46
Summary: The memories that Four has of Tris all come back to him once he sees a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**After Allegiant- CHAPTER 1**

"Hey "– She said.  
"Hi "– I responded.  
It had been 3 years since I saw her lifeless body laying on that table, and when the only thing I wanted was nothing more than one more kiss, one more world, one more glance, one more…

All I wanted was to be able to look at her bright blue eyes again, the same ones that reminded me of wide open skies. The same ones I looked into when I pulled her body from the net. Even though that wasn't the first time I saw her, it was the first time I really noticed her.

I knew from the beginning I wanted to get to know this girl. The way she didn't back down at her first lunch in Dauntless and when I was going to throw knifes at Al's head but because she stood up to Eric I had to throw them at hers instead. I thought I was pretty obvious but it turns out I wasn't. She isn't – wasn't- a mind reader after all.I wasn't trying to intimidate her - I wanted to get to know her why would I try to intimidate her? - I was giving her the help she needed or the one I thought she did.

And when we played Capture the Flag and I followed her up the Ferris Wheel I didn't follow her to protect her from getting hurt, that wasn't the main reason either way,I followed her because I was interested in everything she did. I knew immediately that she wasn't like the others, that her brain worked in a million diferrent ways and at that point I didn't even know that she was divergent.

She never thought about the consequences though. She was a do first think later kind of girl and although most of the times I hated that side of her, now I see that that was what made her the bravest person I know-knew. And she never acted out of fear, she always acted of love. But sometimes I just wish she didn't, I wish that she wasn't selfless enough for abnegation, like she though. But of course she was, there was nobody more selfless than her.

When she handed herself to Erudite, to stop Jeanine from killing any more innocent people, I hated her for it. Because she promised me she wouldn't go. Because she promised me she would stay safe. But one thing I learned was that it wasn't possible for her to just stay still and not help if she could. Even she couldn't she would try and do something. Especially in this case, because in her brain, all those deaths were her fault, no matter how many times I tried to say the opposite.

She doesn't always take the right conclusions and I don't blame her. But the worst one she could have ever taken was when she went to my apartment for the first time – well unless you count the time when I saved her from Drew, Al and Peter but I'd rather forget it - I took her there so we could spend some time together before the final scores were released. I could tell she was nervous but nothing would've prepared me for what she was about to say. She thought that I only wanted her for sex. I vividly remember thinking why on earth would she think that. I never tried to do anything more than kissing – except that one day on the train, we just kissed but it seemed different, but she didn't stop nor did she get that nervous- I knew she wasn't ready, and neither was I to be completely honest. I also knew that she wasn't that kind of girl, and when I tried to explain that to her she got the wrong message.

Comunication wasn't really a thing between us, in the begining it didn't happen at all but we eventually learned that if we wanted to be together, we couldn't keep secrets from eachother. I'm still working on it, but I never thought that I would need it because I never thought that I would ever love anymore again and maybe I was wrong.

 **HEY, here I am with another story.**  
 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own most of the plot/quotes. That all bellong to the amazing Veronica Roth.**  
 **Tell me what you think.**

 **And until next time, BE BRAVE 4.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After Allegiant- CHAPTER 2**

Once I explained myself to her, that I didn't want to use her, I could tell that her body relaxed immediatly and that she wasn't as nervous as before. I understood the reasoning behind her fear when she told me that I was in her fear landscape. As soon as those words came out of her mouth something inside me broke . Maybe I was becoming _him_ after all.

But as she explained, I understood that she wasn't afraid of me hurting her, she was afraid of what being with me meant. She was afraid of being with me, because I was her _first boyfriend_ after all and I don't know why but I really liked that I was the only one that got to be with her. And I secretly hoped that she felt the same, because as I told her, all of this relationship kind of thing was new to me too. And us being _Stiffs_ didn't really help. But that word didn't apply to her after the scoreboards were shown, because Tris, _my_ Tris, came in first.

The Stiff had managed to be ranked first, over the dauntless-born, over Peter. Over everyone. There was no doubt that she had chosen the right faction. She didn't always think that she belonged here. That one time that she went running to her brother, when I ignored her and that made her think that our kiss on the previous day didn't mean anything to me. I don't know why she was so insecure about us, I mean, I took her to my fearlandscape, something I had never done nor do I plan to do again with anyone.

When she came back from Erudite Eric ran into her, so I had to lie and tell him that she had tried to kiss me and I rejected her – which is something I would have never done- and because of that she went crying to her brother. She was so mad at me because I totally ignored her that day, but what she didn't understand was that I had to do it, for our sake. I couldn't let Peter, our worse, Eric, find out about us. It would put us both in danger. Her, because well if Peter stabbed another initiate because he had a higher rank imagine what he would do to Tris, even if she wasn't sleeping with me to get a higher rank. And me, because I could lose my job, not that I planned to keep it for a long time but I had to be able to train her.

Even though that day was horrible because it was the first time we fought, it was also on that day that she called me her boyfriend for the first time. She didn't even know how much I loved the sound of that word coming out of her lips and being referred to me. I admit that we were awful at the whole comunication thing, we were just too stubborn. But we talked a lot with our eyes. I know it sounds stupid and corny or whatever but it's the truth. We could tell if the other was down or going through something by a simple look. Don't ask me how. I felt like I could read her like a book, and although I was a closed off person, I think that she felt the same about me.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own most of the plot/quotes. That all belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth.**  
 **Tell me what you think.**

 **And until next time, BE BRAVE 4**


	3. Chapter 3

**After Allegiant - CHAPTER 3**

I know this is true because the day that Eric ran into her , if it wasn't for our special kind of communication, she would have gotten herself into big trouble. I managed to tell her what I wanted just by looking in her eyes. She needed to be vulnerable, it was the only way to get her out of that mess. I knew that she hated doing it, but it was for her safety.

When I told her that she needed to keep a low profile, to _pretend_ to be weak for the first time, was after she got kidnapped by Peter and his minions. She had to stay down, or else she would get hurt or even killed. They didn't try anything else during initiation, which was good, but this girl had more enemies than Peter.

I can't even believe that I could have been the one to cause her death. When I was put under a simulation, by Jeanine, when we were under attack . I almost killed her. If it wasn't for her _voice_ breaking me out of the sim, I would have killed her. I don't even think that I could have lived with myself knowing that I killed the only person that was able to break all the walls that I had managed to build up.  
With all of the war going on, it seemed like we didn't share a lot of happy memories. But that's not entirely true.

One of my favorite yet terrifying memories is the night when we played Capture the Flag. When we climbed the Ferris Wheel together. That was the first time I started opening up to her, or to anyone really. That was probably the night when I started to fall for her. And when she held my hand, in the middle of the hallway and then ran to her friends afterwards, that was the first time she had been the one touching me. I had been touching her unconsciously during training when I told her to keep tension in her stomach or when she almost fell on the Ferris Wheel.

Or after Al jumped to the chasm and I bumped into her and we started talking about whether it was her fault or not. It obviously wasn't but she couldn't get that through her head. And out of nowhere I felt her little arms wrap around me. At first I was surprised but then I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. We could have stayed like that for a minute, an hour or a whole day nobody knows, but I cherrished every second of it. And to think that all of this happened before we even got together. I don´t know how we managed to keep this a secret for so long. How could I forget about the time when we went into my fear landscape. She got me throught it. I wanted to show her my favorite place in Dauntless, and what better time to do it then after she went into my fear landscape with me?

Before, that place was the place were I went to be alone with my thoughts or driking with Zeke and Shauna, but it acquired a new meaning after I brought her there. We shared our first kiss there, which is a memory that I will never forget because it was one of the best moments of my life.

Another one of those moments was after the scoreboards were shown and she had gotten first, I went to congratulate her. I was just going to give her a hug because I didn't know if she wanted everyone to know about us, so you understand my shock when she kissed in front of the whole Dauntless community. Not that I minded, if anything I was thrilled because we didn't have to hide anymore and I could kiss her and hold her hand and not have to think if anyone is watching.

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the characters nor do I own most of the plot/quotes. That all belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth.  
Tell me what you think.**

 **And until next time, BE BRAVE .**


End file.
